Wątek:Harvey Beaks Person/@comment-26521507-20170708030151
There is something I wanted to do for a couple weeks. It's about our season 1 roleplays. Here's what I thought of... and I'm wondering what you think Pilot - New Girl in Town (February 15 - February 18) 101A - Big Bird (February 18) 101B - CLAIRE-ly Misunderstood (February 19 - February 20) Epilouge - The Fight (February 20 - February 21) 102A - The Feelings (February 21 - February 22) 102B - Beaktastic Voyage (February 23 - February 24) 103A - Adventures in Beak-Sitting (February 24 - February 25) 103B - The Dentist (February 25) 104A - Flu Shocked (February 25 - February 26) 104B - The Stemess Up (February 26 - March 2) 105A - Arts and Kratz (March 2 - March 3) 105B - Harvey Who? (March 3 - March 4) 106A - Switche-ruckus (March 4 - March 5) 106B - No Hard FEElings (March 5 - March 7) 107A - Blistering with Broken Hearts (March 11 - March 12) 107B - The Balled of Broken Trusts (March 12) 108 - Potion of Personality (March 7 - Mrch 11) 109A - Irving the Librarian (March 12 - March 14) 109B - Dance Dance Technolution (March 14 - March 15) 110A - Tooth on the Loose (March 15 - March 16) 110B - Sleepless in Littlebark (March 16 - March 18) 111A - Foo. S. History (March 22 - March 24) 111B - Friends or Foes (March 26 - March 27) 112 - Life with the Barkers (March 18 - March 22) 113 - The Cruise (March 24 - March 26) 114A - Tornadobark Tornado (March 27 - March 30) Frozen full movie, March 30 - April 5 114B - Pet Peeved (April 5 - April 6) 115A - Three Tiny Friends and a Baby (April 6 - April 8) 115B - Cris and Jack's Pyramid (April 8 - April 9) 116A - Wish Upon an Angel (April 9 - April 10) 116B - FEElings for You (April 10 - April 12) 117A - Stuck in a Cave with You (April 12 - April 13) 117B - Swimming Root-ine (April 13 - April 14) 118A - Al-Jack-azam (April 14 - April 15) 118B - The Lost Confidence (April 15 - April 16) 119A - Alone All Dade (April 16 - April 21) 119B - Guilty as Charged (April 21 - April 22) 120A - Cris's Bad Zituation (April 22 - April 23) 120B - The Heartbreak-Up (April 23 - April 26) 121A - Another Recipe for Disaster (April 26 - April 30) 121B - The Surgery Scare (April 30 - May 1) 122A - The Voice of Music (May 1 - May 3) 122B - Fee and Foo's Biggest Hit (May 3 - May 6) 123A - Hypno-Beaks (May 6 - May 9) 123B - Brawl in the Family (May 10 - May 18) 124A - The New and Improved Breadwinners (May 18 - May 29) 124B - I Bet You Can (May 29 - June 1) 125A - Potty Training Troubles (June 6 - June 8) 125B - FOOd Poisoning (June 10 - June 14) 126A - Baby Beaks (June 14 - June 15) 126B - Birthday Bozos (June 15 - June 16)